Camelot's Fall Festival
by Werehog20
Summary: A oneshot of Sonic and co. spending Halloween in Camelot!


_**Camelot's Fall Festival**_

**Author's Note: I had planned for this to be up on Halloween but a variety of punishing homework and other important stuff kept me from doing so. Sorry for the lateness but I hope you guys enjoy anyways!**

* * *

"Sir Sonic!" called out Bedwyr as he ran up to the Blue Hedgehog, who had just stepped outside his house in Green Hill at the sun's call for a new day. Later tonight was Halloween as the hills and neighboring trees of the Deep Forest had turned a combination of gold, orange, and red.

"There you are Bedwyr! About time you come back from your 'urgent business'!" said Sonic, mimicking Aquarion's serious tone at the end. "Hey, where is the sword anyways?"

"He's back at Camelot, making sure the preparations for today's Festival are underway as I came to deliver these invitations to you guys personally."

Sonic whistles as he takes the envelope, responding, "So THAT was your urgent business in Camelot, setting up a party?"

"Yeah, every year in Camelot we have a Fall Festival on Hallow's Eve. After the events with the revival & defeat of the Dark Queen, and the Return of the Knight of the Wind/King Arthur, this year's festival must be outstanding! Anyways Sonic, I was going to ask if you'd be a judge of the costume contest alongside me since you're the King technically."

"Uh, sure why not?"

"Good! That invitation is good for whoever you want to bring. I'd better get back to Camelot to help finish the preparations or Aquarion will have my head!" With that last phrase Bedwyr returned to Cavalier-Form and rushed back into the Autumn-rich Deep Woods.

"The day's barely begun and I already have something to do! Better round up everybody!" said Sonic to himself as he took off first to the Mystic Ruins, then Angel Island and Central City.

* * *

The sky had become a twilit clash between the night and day by the time Sonic arrived with Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. The town of Camelot was filled with booths, activities, and cheery citizens illuminated by the bright torches on the stone walls. The group walked into the center of the town where Bedwyr was playing on his violin the _Misty Lake_ theme with Manic on the drums, who Sonic had asked him and Sonia to go to Camelot earlier to help with music.

"Dang, this place looks pretty good," comments Knuckles as he eyes a few booths near the Castle selling some treasures.

"Bedwyr did a nice job setting this up didn't he Sonic?" asked Tails.

"You got that right Tails. Anyways, I have to go get someone, I'll catch up with you guys later ok?" said Sonic as he turned around and boomed away before receiving a response.

Applause came as Bedwyr finished his little tune and walked up to the group. "Nice you guys could make it! Where did Sonic go?"

"He had to go get somebody…" pouted Amy as she was tempted to go after him before Knuckles stopped her.

"Geez Amy, give Sonic a break. I bet you can get him later, now let's look around."

"Good idea Knuckles, I did want to see some of the old Camelot culture for my own eyes ever since we only stopped here for a day last time," added Tails.

"Fine… I did see a thing or two that caught my eye…" finally said Amy.

* * *

While the group was looking around in the Festival in Camelot, Sonic had rushed to the Misty Lake, hoping to see if Caliburn was well enough to come along. He was running along the edge of the mystical lake as it started to flash an odd purple in resonance with the brightness of the oddly dark Crescent Moon, making him stop in his tracks and fall to his knees. "Ugh, what's going on…" muttered Sonic as he felt suddenly slower and heavier, "Wait… I know this feeling… Nooo!" shouted Sonic as his cry changed into a howl. A cloud of purple hued darkness consumed Sonic as he changed into none other than the Werehog. "Why did this happen?" he muttered in his rougher voice, "Is it the Misty Lake that's doing this? Maybe Nimue knows…"

As the Werehog ran on all fours to the stone-built home of Nimue in the middle of the Misty Lake, he said, "Hm… There's Nimue at the Misty Table! Wait, who's that with her… Is that…? Merlina!" He stopped in a fighting position next to Nimue and growled as he stated, "I don't know how you came back but I'll stop you!" However, both Nimue & Merlina jumped back while screaming at the sudden appearance of the beast.

"What did you summon this time Merlina?" shrieked Nimue.

"That was definitely not me!" shrieked Merlina back, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Sir Sonic!"

"How is that beast the damn knight that stopped me twice?"

"I have to agree with you this time Merlina; there's no way THAT is the Knight of the Wind!"

"Ugh, where's Caliburn? CALIBURN!" called out the Werehog as he looked around.

"Now he's trying to claim the Sacred Sword as his own?"

"What in the name of King Arthur is going on…" muttered Caliburn, his fractures and cracks from the battle a few months ago beginning to heal yet still distinct, as he came in from behind a wall, "Who called for me… WHAT BLASPHEMY IS THIS ABOMINATION? MERLINA?"

"It seriously wasn't me!" she cried out in reply, "Nimue, what are you trying to pull over me?"

"Why would I create a beast claiming to be the Knight of the Wind?"

"Ugh, I'll just prove it!" shouted the Werehog, annoyed at them for denying his identity. He then stretched his arm to grab Caliburn gently, who started to glow in response.

"Wait…" said shockingly Nimue, "Only King Arthur can wield Caliburn… Sir Sonic, it is you!"

"No shit Sherlock! … Uh, sorry about that… Anyways, why the hell is Merlina here?"

"We used to be close friends and still are when she's not trying to ruin world order," replied Nimue as Merlina stood somewhat awkwardly without knowing what to reply, "Anyways, we always play a game of Chess on Hallow's Eve; the winner is allowed to demand one non-world changing command from the loser. She's yet to beat me-"

"CHECKMATE!" shouts Merlina suddenly, causing Nimue to look shockingly at the board, clearly showing that Merlina won.

"No fair! The Werehog distracted me…"

"Well we both charmed the board to protect against cheating, so there!"

"Damn Werehog coming in and ruining my streak…" muttered Nimue before sarcastically saying, "So what do you want me to do Merlina?" Merlina whispered to her before she reacted, "WHAT? I HAVE TO DO THAT? Do I have to…? Fine…"

"What was it?" asked the Werehog.

"You'll… see…" said Merlina between maniacal giggles.

* * *

"Gather round for an ol' lore!" shouted Aquarion to the crowd of the Fall Festival. When everyone gathered around the stage set on top of the castle, where Tails helped rig a microphone system, Aquarion broke into a story:

_There was once an old king of a faraway kingdom,_

_who left on a greedy goal on Hallow's Eve._

_He had left his citizens on the night which they could only fathom,_

_the darkness that would come from his leave._

_They were defenseless from the dark souls,_

_so the great wizard Merlin came and proclaimed,_

"_I shall seek the treacherous king that abandoned his many roles._

_He shall not return without being ashamed!"_

_The citizens cheered as Merlin teleported away,_

_thus allowing the citizens to prepare their feasts,_

_for the righteous souls whom presence is conveyed._

_Merlin meanwhile scoured for the king that would not obey._

_Upon finding the greedy King,_

_Merlin unleashed his rage and wizardry,_

_turning the man into a beast all so threatening,_

_with the hair of a wolf and arms 5 lances beyond misery._

_The King however did not know of his transformation_

_as he claimed his treasure and returned from his quest._

_However, the citizens were stunned from the beast's invasion,_

_as they raised arms in revolt at his chest._

_They mobbed the beast,_

_killing it and turning it into their feast._

_And thus is why a king never leaves his kingdom_

_on Hollow's Eve…_

* * *

The crowd had gone silent when Aquarion told his tale and remained so for a while before they applauded him.

"Thank Nimue that they enjoyed my lore!" told Aquarion to Bedwyr, "I thought I had lost my edge!"

"You seem as sharp as ever," replied Bedwyr as he chopped some firewood for the large bonfire rising in the center of the square, "see?"

"I am not a woodsman axe!"

"Wasn't that one of Sir Sonic's old quotes with Caliburn?"

"Perhaps… Speaking of which, where is the Knight of the Wind?"

"Bedwyr…" whispered the Werehog, hidden inside the pile of logs needing to be chopped, "Hey Bedwyr… YO!" Bedwyr jumped at the sudden call as he slashed some of the logs away, revealing the Werehog to the citizens.

"FOR KING ARTHUR'S SAKE!"

"IT'S THE BEAST!"

"AHHH!"

"WHERE'S MY PITCHFORK?"

"CHARGE!"

The citizens broke into an angry mob, complete with pitchforks, torches, and black powder guns (which were introduced in a collaboration between the Knight General & Shadow, who was shocked at hearing of a place that didn't know what a gun was) as they charged at the Werehog. He quickly stretched his arms as he swung from the flagpoles up high to the alleyways of the Kingdom.

"I had no idea that lore was true!" shouted Aquarion as Bedwyr entered Cavalier-Form, "Quickly Bedwyr, after that beast before it terrorizes the kingdom!"

Tails & Amy were the only two left in the square as everyone, even Knuckles armed with two Arabian-style swords, Manic on his hover board, and Sonia on the rooftops with her keyboard laser, left in pursuit of the Werehog.

"This isn't good…" muttered Tails.

"Oooo! They better not mess with my Sonic!" shouted Amy, pulling out a Katana (with the color-scheme of a Piko-Piko Hammer) and randomly outfitted in a women's style samurai armor, "Never thought I'd use this costume for real… I have another one anyways, so I'M ON MY WAY SONIC-KUN!"

"And things just got worse… Thank goodness I can fly…" muttered Tails as he took to the skies in search of the Werehog.

"Guys!" shouted the Werehog while swinging through the alleys, "stop chasing me! I'm Sonic, SIR Sonic the Hedgehog!"

*GASP*

"THE BEAST IS RIDICULING US BY CALLING HIMSELF THE KNIGHT OF THE WIND!"

"HOW DARE HE CLAIM TO BE KING ARTHUR!"

"KILL THE BEAST!"

"AQUA-CANNON!" cried out Bedwyr as he hit the Werehog with his Soul-Surge directly, sending him flying to a meadow outside the town.

"Now to put an end to this blasphemous creature!" exclaimed Aquarion as Bedwyr entered Knight-Form, "Onwards Sir Bedwyr!"

Bedwyr slashed at the Werehog as the Werehog rolled from side to side. "Bedwyr, stop this! It's really me, Sonic! Whoa! Grrr…" At this point Knuckles came in as he threw his two Arabian Swords at the Werehog, narrowly missing him as some fur fell.

"BACK OFF OF MY SONIC-KUNNN!" shouted Amy as she came in and held her Piko-Sword at Knuckles' throat.

"Ugh, back off Amy, this beast is mine!" shouted Knuckles as jumped away and got his Arabian swords.

"NO THIS IS MY BEAST AND IT'S SONIC YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" shouted Amy as she started a sword fight with Knuckles.

"HOW IS THAT SONIC?" shouted Bedwyr, who had to help Knuckles due to Amy's rage.

"Here I'll prove it! Oh Sonic…" said Amy as she rushed over to the Werehog, who quickly dodged her tackle. Amy then pulled out a chilidog she bought earlier and held it out to the Werehog, who stretched his arm and grabbed it, eating it in one bite, "See…"

"Huh, so what?"

"Out of the way!" called out Manic as he swooped in and called out his drums, "I got this!"

Sonia soon appeared as well with her keyboard ready to fire as the Werehog called out, "Wait guys!" He then held out his own guitar medallion to add proof that he was Sonic.

"No way… Bro, is that really you?"

"Yes everyone it really is me!"

"But how…?" muttered Aquarion.

"It's a very long story, but basically it happened when the world was broken apart by Dark Gaia." Everyone started to back off of the Werehog, some confused, others embarrassed.

"I'M SO SORRY KING ARTHUR!"

"FORGIVE US KNIGHT OF THE WIND!"

"Uh, what the hell happened?"

"Everyone it's ok! I can explain later if you guys want…"

"EVERYONE BACK OFF OF HIM!" shouted Tails as he dropped in front of the Werehog with his sword he got in Camelot before held out in defense, "IT MAY NOT LOOK LIKE IT BUT HE REALLY IS SONIC!"

"Uh Tails," said Knuckles, "you're a bit late on the trigger…"

"Yeah man," added Manic, "we know it's Sonic now."

"Oh… Sorry…" muttered Tails, heavily embarrassed.

"It's ok," said the Werehog, "you can't help it you're too slow! Not that I have room to talk when I'm like this…"

"Ha, that's true!"

"HELLO?" called out Aquarion, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Thanks Aquarion," said Bedwyr before calling out, "Now that we know this beast is now Sir Sonic, let's get back to the celebration shall we? (The Werehog howled at this point as the crowd cheered on) The costume contest is coming up next, so everyone get ready!"

* * *

Back in the square a stage was set up on top of the steps to the castle with the crowd swarming the square and judges the Werehog, Bedwyr in a ninja suit, and Merlina.

"Where did you get the ninja outfit from?" asked the Werehog.

"Espio gave it to me with some shuriken when I gave him a nice ninja sword that was just lying around in the armory," replied Bedwyr before calling out, "So who wants to go first?"

"Yo Bedwyr, I'll go first!" shouted Manic as he walked onto the stage dressed as an overly fat Classic Robotnik, "Heed me, for I am the almighty Robuttnik!" The crowd burst out laughing as Sonic gave him a thumbs up and a 9, Bedwyr an 8, and Merlina a 5.

People booed Merlina's score as she stated, "Ugh, I don't want to think about that revolting person… Well who's up next?"

Knuckles then walked up to the stage with his Arabian swords held as he was dressed like Sinbad the Sailor, shouting, "I am Sinbad of the Seven Seas, adventurers of adventurers! What do you think oh Knight of the Wind? Ugh…"

Sonic shook his head while saying, "Oh major _Arabian Nights_ flashback… Nice one Knux!" He gave him a 7.

"The legend of the _Arabian Knights_?" shouted Aquarion in surprise, "Bedwyr, give this knight a 10!"

"I agree Aquarion; I loved those legends as a child."

"So you still do?"

"You do too, obviously…" retorted Bedwyr as he held a 10 while Merlina gave a 7, "Onwards!"

"I guess it's my turn…" At this moment Amy came onto the stage dressed as no other than Nimue, causing the citizens to be shocked and awed:

"She looks just like Nimue!"

"Her dress, her elegance, it's exactly like Nimue!"

"Who is she?"

Aquarion winked to Bedwyr then proclaimed in a somewhat official tone, "She is Amy of the Rose, fiancée to Sir Sonic the Knight of the Wind!" The Werehog, eating a mountain of chilidogs to satisfy his larger hunger, coughed and choked for a moment while the crowd reacted:

"The King is going to get married?"

"This is incredible!"

"We'll have to make the wedding ceremony as soon as this festival is done!"

Amy jumped up a series of ledges to the Werehog and slammed his stomach with her Piko-Piko Hammer to stop him from choking, then grabbing him as she exclaimed, "Oh Sonic! Is this really true?"

"Uh, no Amy! Aquarion!"

"Sorry Sir Sonic, I could not pass up the opportunity…" said Aquarion as Bedwyr, Knuckles, and Manic all chuckled.

"Grrr… One of these days you will be mine or I'll turn into a Werehog myself… So what's my score…?"

"10!" exclaimed Bedwyr.

"A solid 8 I'll say," added Merlina.

"Sonic?" asked Amy threating.

"Oh… If I give you a 10 will you ease off a bit?"

"Ok, but I'm still staying here!"

"Ugh fine… Who's next?"

"Since Madam Amy has gone, I guess it'd be fitting for me to go on…" muttered the real Nimue from behind a curtain before appearing dressed as a classic maid with a silver platter while Merlina transported to the stage.

"How amusing this is," said Merlina with a wicked smile, "if only this could last… What a shame…"

"Grr… happy now Merlina?"

"Not yet; kneel before me."

"What?" exclaimed Nimue as the crowd, who had laughed at first, started to boo.

"Ok I was just kidding! Here's a 10 Nimue; what about you two?"

"Ouch that wasn't cool…" muttered the Werehog while holding a 1 card.

"How dare you dishonor the Lady of the Lake in such a manner!" exclaimed Aquarion as Bedwyr held a 10 card slashed in half to make a 0.

"Whatever… Is anyone left?"

"I guess I'm up…" nervously shouted Tails as he walked up to the stage in a bronze-hued swordsman outfit with his Twin-Bladed Sword made in Camelot, "Soul-Surge, Tornado Dual Slash!" At this call the sword extended into its glowing airplane-like form as Tails took to the skies launching fireworks from the sword, shocking the citizens.

"What power!"

"What talent!"

"Three cheers for the Knight of the Sky, Sir Tails!"

"Hurray! Hurray! Hurray!"

"So how did I do?" asked Tails, then dropping his jaw as he saw all 3 judges holding a 10 card, "Was I that good?"

"Hell yeah you were!" shouted the Werehog, "Where did you learn that trick?"

"I just messed with the power a little…"

"You certainly deserve the title Knight of the Sky!" exclaimed Bedwyr, "Right Aquarion?"

"I've already declared him to be a knight, but this title is far more suitable. Merlina?"

"I have to admit that was an elegant performance…"

The Werehog then extended his arms and swung to a DJ set Sonia had set up atop the steps, howled to gain everyone's attention, then shouted, "Tails has won the competition, but the party's just started, right Bedwyr?"

"Of course Sir Sonic, here's to another Hallow's Eve!" shouted Bedwyr as the crowd started to dance to the Werehog's DJ skills as he used his arms to scratch multiple records at once while Manic, Sonia, and Bedwyr added to it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the lateness but I hope you guys liked this! I WILL get one, if not more, of my Sonic & Pokemon crossovers updated this weekend due to it being a 3-day one. Thank you Veterans!**

**-Werehog20**


End file.
